


[Podfic] And For You... (Can't Let You Destroy)

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: AI Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Evil, Fix-It of Sorts, Heavy Angst, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sad Ending, Secret Empire (Marvel), but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: He's an AI now - not human. And Steve has betrayed them all. How is an Artificial Intelligence to cope when it still feels the betrayal?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Podfic] And For You... (Can't Let You Destroy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And For You... (Can't Let You Destroy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839942) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:21:53
  * **File type:** MP3 (20,0 MB) 



### Streaming & Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jSgtcxLYdXsjDDEQ-pvg0CvwaKcHp_61)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [And For You... (Can't Let You Destroy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839942)
  * **Author:** [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Cover artist:** Cathalinaheart




End file.
